


He Cares

by impossible_miracles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_miracles/pseuds/impossible_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilf's P.O.V - Wilf shares his admiration for the Doctor, the lonely wanderer that to this day remains the stuff of legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cares

That man, that complicated, wonderful, unpredictable man. He says he's an alien, as in not from Earth, he says he's lived for nearly a thousand years and has seen the births of galaxies. He travels alone in his blue box, sailing amongst the stars, a life full of impossibilities, realities and truths. Sometimes people say he visits Earth, just for a look. For a tiny glimpse at how we live, our normal lives a strange a complex adventure he can never have. He's seen miracles, things we cannot possibly conceive to be reality but for him are everyday, his world so much bigger than any of ours yet there is so much empty space. People say that he travels alone out of choice, others say he will always be alone, it's his curse. The life he leads is solitary, a life that can never really be fully shared with another.   
All I know is the Doctor is a madman, full of energy and life but so incredibly alone and it hurts him so much. The Doctor took my Donna away on one of his many adventures. He showed her the stars and new worlds, he shared his impossible life with her for a short while and she became the most important woman in all of creation. I was told that the Ood sing of the Doctor-Donna and that she will never be forgotten, her legend lives on as his does. He cares, it hurts him so much but he cares and that is why I always look up. I look up on her behalf and I search the sky for him each night. Because he's out there somewhere, alone, and he cares.


End file.
